Playing audio content (such as music or a voice) on an electronic device by using player software already becomes an extremely common manner. In a process of listening to played audio content, a user generally wants to capture some fragments that are in the audio content and that the user is relatively interested in, so as to facilitate later use. Therefore, how to capture some fragments from audio content already becomes a focus.
In the prior art, some fragments in audio content are captured generally according to a view (such as a waveform graph or a spectrum graph) related to the audio content. A specific process is: an electronic device obtains to-be-captured audio content selected by a user, and displays the obtained to-be-captured audio content on a display of the electronic device in a view form; in this case, the user selects a segmentation location in the displayed to-be-captured audio content, and user equipment obtains the segmentation location selected by the user, captures the to-be-captured audio content according to the obtained segmentation location, and finally stores a captured fragment, so as to complete capture of the to-be-captured audio content.